Happy Valentine's Day, Pet
by Todd666
Summary: ONESHOT Sweeney Todd, hating Valentine's Day with a passion, is curious to know why Mrs. Lovett isn't going on and on about how wonderful the holiday is. Letting his curiousity get the best of him, he finds out about Mrs. Lovett's unsettling past. Sweenet


**Hey, guys! I've cooked up a Valentine's Day treat for you all! Just to clear things up, this is an alternate ending and an alternate universe. Lucy is dead, Albert wasn't fat, and this takes place months after Sweeney gets his revenge. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sweeney Todd stood by the window as he cleaned his beautiful friend. An all too familiar scowl was on his face as he watched the pathetic little insects scurry in the streets below. It was Valentine's Day. Sweeney hated this holiday with a passion. He hated it for one obvious reason. His wife is dead and he's alone. There is no one who loves him and although he tells himself that he doesn't care, he does deep down. The bell rings as his shop door opens. Without turning around, Sweeney knows who it is. It's Mrs. Lovett, as always. He knows that she's balancing a tray in one hand as she pushes the door open with the other.

"Breakfast, love," She says sweetly. Sweeney turns and watches her as she puts his food down on his desk. He was, honestly, shocked that she wasn't wearing a more cheerful dress. Because of the god awful holiday, he'd expect her to come waltzing in wearing a beautiful, red dress. She was all dressy for Christmas and New Years. What made this holiday different? Sweeney kept his gaze on the baker as she retrieved the old tray of food from the night before. She looked pleased to see that he had eaten everything off of it. A thought enters Sweeney's mind as he watches Mrs. Lovett. She seemed to care about him. He hadn't really realized it fully until now. She gave him his home and razors back without a penny's charge. She helped him get revenge against the Judge. She seemed to be the only person in London who didn't fear him and who actually cared about his well being.

"Can I get yeh anything, dear? Some tea, perhaps?" She asked, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, please," He responded softly. Mrs. Lovett looked shocked for a half a second before putting on her loving smile.

"Be back in a tick, eh?" Mrs. Lovett briskly turned to leave.

"Let me go downstairs with you," Sweeney said suddenly. Mrs. Lovett abruptly stopped moving for a second before turning to face the barber.

"Pardon?"

"It'd be easier for you if I would wait downstairs for my tea. I know it must be tiresome to be hiking up and down stairs all day," The barber said casually. The baker stared at him for a moment, obviously dumbfounded by his sudden concern.

"Alright, dear. Make yerself comfortable in th' parlor while I put the tea on," She said with a warm smile.

Sweeney followed her out of the barber shop. He noticed that she didn't even decorate the patio for the dreadful holiday. This shocked Sweeney. He'd think she'd love this holiday, seeing she seems to be a romantic and all. When they entered the pie shop, Mrs. Lovett went straight into the kitchen area as Sweeney headed into the parlor. He made himself comfortable on the couch. The barber realized this was only his third time in this parlor. The first time was when he was still Barker. He was only in the room briefly as Mr. Lovett searched for the rent envelope. The second time was when he returned as Sweeney Todd. Sweeney looked around the room, spotting the piano against the opposite wall. He had recalled hearing it being played back in the days of Benjamin Barker. Sometimes,he and Lucy would stay quiet so they could hear it being played along with Mrs. Lovett's singing. Sweeney frowned slightly. He hasn't heard it being played at all since his return. The barber turned his attention to the group of photographs above the piano. Curious, Sweeney got up and approached the opposite wall. One picture was a worn out photo of two girls who were probably around ten years old. He recognized one immediately as Mrs. Lovett. She had the same eyes then as she did now. The girl next to her must be her sister, although Sweeney wasn't sure. The next photo he looked at was a nice photo of Mr. and Mrs. Lovett on their wedding day. She looked so happy in the photo, leaning up lovingly against her husband. Sweeney suddenly felt a surge of guilt radiate through him. She had lost someone, too, and he had never bothered asking about it.

"Here we are," Mrs. Lovett announced cheerfully as she entered the parlor. Sweeney turned and took his seat on the couch as Mrs. Lovett placed the tea down on the table.

"Thank you," Sweeney muttered.

"Anytime, dearie." Sweeney cast the baker a side-glance as he picked up his tea cup. He noticed that she was staring at the opposite wall where her photos were.

"Who's the girl next to you in that picture over there?" Sweeney asked softly. Mrs. Lovett glanced at him and then back to the particular picture he was referring to.

"Margaret, me sister. Died a month after tha' photograph wos taken," She answered gravely, "Got th' flu an' didn't survive it, poor thing." The baker took a sip of her tea. Sweeney was silent for a moment, before his curiosity got the best of him.

"How did you lose your Albert?" He noticed the woman tensing up considerably when he mentioned her late husband. Her eyes became moist, but she didn't allow the tears to truly form.

"Th' Judge had him arrested on a trumped up charge like yours," Mrs. Lovett whispered, "Instead o' shipping 'im off, he had 'im…executed." Sweeney stared at her in absolute shock, feeling rage bubbling up inside of him.

"This happened after Lucy committed suicide. 'e did it so he could get 'is grubby hands on Johanna. Accused me poor Albert of thievery. Made 'im _confess_, yeh see…" Mrs. Lovett trailed off as her voice became unstable. Of course, the Judge knew that Mrs. Lovett wouldn't be able to care for Johanna without her husband. The pious pig had Albert killed so there'd be absolutely no chance for him to ever return and so Mrs. Lovett would officially be known as a widow. Sweeney was fuming. What other people were victims of the Judge's lies and corruption?

"Why didn't you tell me this after I came back?" Sweeney asked softly.

"Wosn't your problem. I didn't want to burden you t' get revenge for both o' us," Mrs. Lovett said after a minute. Sweeney was speechless. She had put his needs for revenge before her own.

"This is why I 'ate this holiday," Mrs. Lovett said bitterly, snapping Sweeney from his thoughts. He looked at her as she looked at him with tears freely flowing from her eyes down towards her bitter smile.

"It wos this day tha' th' Judge had 'im executed." Sweeney watched Mrs. Lovett get up. She stood with her back to him as she wiped the tears away.

"I'm sorry," He whispered.

"S'not your fault, dear," She said reassuringly, her back still facing him. After a moment, she turned her head slightly, "I 'ave a confession t' make." Sweeney looked at her, curious. Mrs. Lovett turned and fully faced him.

"I wos afraid for yeh, afraid tha' yeh would get caught for killin' the bleedin' bastard. I wos afraid that I'd lose th' last thing I 'ave that's keeping me sane in this cruel world," She took a breath, "I have grown to love you, Mr. Todd, and if anythin' was t' happen to you, I'd kill meself." Slowly, Sweeney got to his feet, not looking away from the woman in front of him.

"The Judge has been dead for months, now. We haven't been killing since then. Nothing will happen to me, pet," Sweeney muttered softly, placing his hand on her cheek. With his other hand, Sweeney pulled the baker close to him, allowing her to cry into his chest. She sobbed softly as he gently caressed her back. They stayed like this for seemed like an eternity before Mrs. Lovett pulled away from him, looking a bit mortified by her own actions and behavior.

"I'm sorry," She muttered, looking embarrassed. Sweeney placed his hand on her shoulder. Mrs. Lovett looked up at him, shocked to see the warmth in his usually cold eyes. He took a step closer to her, never breaking eye contact. Before the baker knew it, Sweeney was kissing her softly on the lips. He then pulled away slightly, wearing a small smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day, pet."

The End

* * *

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this treat. It was corny, but I had to write it. I'm a sucker for happy endings! Reviews make anyone smile!...well, except for bad ones...Happy Valentine's Day, folks!**


End file.
